Pourquoi nous astu fais ça?
by Kitsune no Kyuubi
Summary: Chapitre 4: Dans trois semaines, il y aura un tournoi amical de soccer masculin. Les élèves intéressés doivent s’inscrire pour la phase de sélection qui aura lieu demain matin à cinq heures.
1. Prologue

**Pourquoi nous as-tu fais ça?**

**Version Konoha Gakuen**

Prologue

La sonnerie du réveil-matin résonnait dans la pièce. Il s'étira le bras et mis fin à cette cacophonie matinale. Il jeta un œil à l'heure indiquée et constata que sa nuit de sommeil n'avait été que trop courte. Il avait dû quitter le bureau tard la veille afin de compléter quelques rapports sur l'inventaire des saisies de l'opération qui avait eu lieu dans la journée. Denzô, son supérieur, lui avait autorisé de rentrer plus tard ce matin mais cela ne lui permit que de rattraper que 5 heures de sommeil.

Il finit par se motiver et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Le soleil se faisait timide ce qui signifiait que la journée s'annonçait pluvieuse. Il prépara le nécessaire pour la cafetière et la mît en marche. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. La journée serait longue puisqu'il devait faire les interrogatoires, monter les enquêtes et ressortir quelques affaires non classées qui pourraient être élucidées avec le témoignage de certains membres de l'Akatsuki.

Enfin, il enfila une serviette et s'installa devant le miroir pour se raser. Ses yeux noirs plus cernés qu'à l'habitude trahissaient la fatigue des derniers mois. Il s'était impliqué à fond dans ce dossier surtout lorsque la petite Hyuuga avait été gravement blessée lors de la tentative d'enlèvement de Naruto Uzumaki au lycée de Konoha par l'organisation terroriste. Il avait failli à sa mission de garde du corps lorsque celle-ci s'était jetée devant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds afin de le protéger des coups de feu d'un dénommé Pein. Sous le regard abasourdi du jeune lycéen de 3ième année, la jeune héritière lui déclara sa flamme avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Les étudiants en panique couraient pour sauver leur vie et empêchaient l'agent des Forces Spéciales d'intervenir avec son arme. Lorsqu'il réussi à rejoindre son protégé, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise d'être désarmé par ce dernier qui troqua le corps inanimé de la jeune héroïne contre le révolver. Puis, le blond en furie tira à bout portant sur l'agresseur couvert de piercings qui n'avait d'autre solution que de prendre la fuite. Le lycéen s'était lancé à sa poursuite et le pauvre agent ne pût l'en empêcher afin de porter secours à la blessée. Puis, tout ce termina avec six cadavres ennemis, dont celui d'un dénommé Yahiko alias Pein abattu par un Naruto blessé à l'abdomen lors d'un échange de projectiles. On répertoria une vingtaine de blessés mineurs dans l'explosion ayant servi à créer diversion dont Shikamaru Nara et Kiba Inuzuka. L'ancien agent des Forces Spéciales recyclé en professeur de littérature avait été grièvement atteint lors de sa tentative pour maîtriser le terroriste. D'ailleurs, il reposait encore dans le coma. Une visite de courtoisie à l'hôpital s'imposait donc pour annoncer à son mentor le démantèlement de l'organisation Akatsuki. De plus, n'ayant plus de famille, les visites devaient être rares. Ce serait sa priorité avant d'aller au bureau.

Il appliqua la lotion sur ses joues fraîchement rasées et sécha ses cheveux bruns. Puis, il passa à sa chambre et enfila une paire de boxer propre. Il hésita sur la tenue à porter et opta pour un chandail à col roulé noir avec un pantalon marine qu'il agença avec une paire de bas blancs. N'importe quelle femme aurait crié au scandale, mais l'homme dans la vingtaine avancée était célibataire et n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse vu l'espace que prenait son travail dans sa vie. Il en allait de même pour ses collègues masculins qui avaient tous atteint la trentaine. Quant à la seule représentante de la gente féminine de l'équipe, son fiancé aurait péri deux ans auparavant en protégeant le défunt maire Hiruzen Sarutobi et aurait eu une brève aventure avec Kakashi Hatake présentement inconscient à l'hôpital.

Cette femme d'un an sa cadette ne le laissait pas indifférent. L'agent Uzuki possédait un corps athlétique qui avait conservé sa féminité et affichait un air sévère qui dissimulait toute la tendresse qu'une femme peut offrir. Ses collègues la considéraient comme un être frigide mais le brun réalisa, après plusieurs discussions, qu'il s'agissait que d'une façade pour protéger son cœur brisé et vulnérable. Agissant toujours avec prudence, le brun hésitait toujours à l'inviter pour une sortie craignant de la brusquer. De son côté, la jeune femme appréciait son attitude réfléchie et ses manières de gentleman qui finissaient à la longue par lui arracher un sourire.

Il se versa un café et se prépara une rôtie nappée de beurre d'arachide. Puis, il s'installa à table et engloutit son déjeuner habituel en quelques bouchées. Il vida sa tasse de café en une gorgée et enfila son débardeur vert, un imperméable et ses chaussures noires. Féroce défenseur de l'environnement même sous la pluie, il enfourcha son vélo et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital.

Sur l'unité des soins intensifs, une infirmière lui indiqua la chambre de son ami et donna quelques détails sur son état de santé. Il y avait eu peu d'amélioration depuis qu'il respirait de lui-même. Il la remercia et se dirigea à la chambre son ancien collègue.

« _Pourquoi nous as-tu fais ça?_ », s'écria la voix d'une femme en pleurs.

Il figea devant la porte. Qui était cette femme? Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Faisait-elle partie de sa famille? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Kakashi avait pourtant bien affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de famille et aucune femme ne partageait sa vie. Ce loup solitaire vivait seul avec ses huit chiens sûrement pour se sentir moins esseulé. S'agirait-il d'une ancienne conquête? Elle avait les cheveux bruns coupés au carré à la longueur des épaules. Elle portait une blouse blanche ce qui pouvait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une employée de l'hôpital. Soudain, elle se sentit examinée et se retourna pour voir son observateur. Celui-ci lui tendit la main et se présenta :

« _Bonjour, je suis Tenzô Yamato, un ami proche de M. Hatake!_ »

Celle-ci s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux noisettes noyés de larmes et répondit à son geste en reniflant.

« _Dr. Inuzuka, ophtalmologiste_, lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

- _Ophtalmologiste? Est-ce qu'il a un problème de vue?_, lui demanda-t-il feintant l'inquiétude.

- _Euh… il y a des années, il a reçu une greffe de son œil gauche, expliqua-t-elle. Puis, soudainement, il avait cessé de venir aux rendez-vous de suivi. J'ai profité de son hospitalisation pour effectuer un petit examen. Selon ce que j'ai observé, l'œil greffé semble encore en bonne santé. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème._

- _Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle_, lui répondit-il.

- _Maintenant, je dois y aller, j'ai d'autres patients à voir_, s'excusa-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

- _Toi, tu vas me devoir des explications_, dit-il en s'adressant au corps immobile.

Puis, il lui fît part du succès de la deuxième partie de l'Opération Nuages Rouges et le rassura sur la santé de ses chiens. Ensuite, il quitta l'hôpital pour se rendre au bureau des Forces Spéciales. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'ambiance était à la fête. Ushi, Baku et Tora se félicitaient pendant que le petit nouveau prénommé Kage distribuait le champagne. Yuugao Uzuki vint à sa rencontre et l'enlaça ce qui le fît inconsciemment rougir. Tatsuji le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers autres afin de le couvrir d'éloges. Lui qui était si discret, il n'était pas habitué d'être le centre d'attention. Heureusement, leur supérieur les rappela à l'ordre en spécifiant qu'il y avait encore du travail à faire. Il convoqua le jeune capitaine dans son bureau. Il lui annonça qu'il devrait faire l'enquête avec un inspecteur du service de police et un agent des services secrets.

« _De plus, tu devras enlever Sasuke Uchiwa de la liste des suspects_, lui ordonna Denzô.

- _C'est impossible!,_ s'objecta Yamato._ Il s'agit du chef de la division Taka de l'Akatsuki et il a été le commandant de l'équipe Hebi pour Orochimaru. Il y a trop de preuve qui pèse contre lui. Il a fait deux tentatives de meurtre, une contre Orochimaru qui a porté plainte et l'autre contre son frère membre de l'Akatsuki._

- _Orochimaru est revenu sur son témoignage et a affirmé aux services secrets qu'il avait menti pour se venger d'Itachi Uchiwa qui avait recueilli plusieurs preuves de ses activités illégales et immorales. Le véritable coupable est Yahiko Tendou. Il fût également identifié par Itachi comme son agresseur. Je ne sais d'où tu tiens tes preuves pour gangstérisme mais je t'accorde le fait que le gamin avait des mauvaises fréquentations. Ce Juugo est un malade mental bon pour l'asile et Suigetsu Hoozuki est un délinquant criminel récidiviste de Kiri. Ils étaient surveillés par un agent secret qui affirme qu'aucun crime n'a été commis par le jeune Uchiwa. Sasuke faisait partie des otages c'est pourquoi il se trouvait dans le repère de l'Akatsuki._

- _Vous vous moquez de moi_, s'indigna-il. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites de sa consommation de drogue? De la tentative d'enlèvement de Killer Bee, le célèbre rappeur? De plus, c'est lui qui a enlevé Naruto! J'étais présent, j'ai tout vu…_

- _Voyons Yamato_, l'interrompit son supérieur. _Tu sais de quoi Orochimaru est capable, il t'as drogué toi aussi pour ses expériences. Seulement, Sasuke est devenu accro et fréquenté le milieu criminel lui a permis d'entretenir ce vice. Il a donné l'occasion à ses criminels d'abuser de sa faiblesse. Pour ce qui est de Naruto, je te rappelle que s'il n'était pas intervenu, ton protégé ne serait plus de ce monde. D'ailleurs, il risque de mourir alors on lui fout la paix._

- _Ce n'est pas votre genre d'être compréhensif_, lui lança-t-il l'air incrédule. _Dites-moi la vérité._

- _Tu peux entrer, Itachi_, invita-t-il. Le jeune homme dans la jeune vingtaine s'introduisit dans la pièce.

- _Bonjour agent Yamato,_ lui dit-il en lui tendant la main_. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, membre des services secrets. Ça me fait plaisir de travailler avec vous._

- _Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que ce dangereux criminel fait ici_, s'adressa-t-il à son supérieur ignorant la main du jeune homme.

- _Itachi Uchiwa était notre agent double depuis cinq ans auprès de l'Akatsuki. Il n'en est pas membre et il n'est pas l'auteur du massacre des Uchiwa. Nous nous sommes servis de cet incident afin de créer sa couverture qui fût incroyable crédible._

- _Cette mise en scène fût tellement crédible que mon petit frère en était convaincu et chercha un moyen de se venger_, enchaîna l'Uchiwa. _C'est bien Sasuke qui a attenté à mes jours. Par contre, je veux qu'il n'y ait aucune accusation de porter contre lui. Je veux que mon frère vive heureux. Je sais qu'il est détruit à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi je veillerai à ce qu'il aille en cure de désintoxication et qu'il soit suivi en psychiatrie. J'ignore ce que ce fourbe d'Orochimaru lui a fait mais Sasuke doit se reconstruire et ce n'est pas en prison qu'il le fera. Il n'est pas un danger pour la société. J'ai sacrifié cinq années de ma vie à voir les atrocités faites par ces criminels et je ne veux pas que ce soit en vain. Ceci est ma dernière enquête et je veillerai à ce que le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa ne soit pas incriminé._

- _Très bien_, acquiesça Yamato, _je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais, je tiens à préciser que, dans ce cas, il s'agit aussi de ma dernière enquête_.

- _Ne dites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter_, réprimanda le vieil homme.


	2. Chapitre 1: La démission

Chapitre 1 : La démission

« _Alors, c'est vrai cette rumeur qui dit que tu quittes les Forces Spéciales_, demanda Tora à son collègue qui emballait ses effets personnels. _Tu sais que Denzô est furieux. Tu es le meilleur élément de cette unité depuis Sakumo Hatake._

- _Cesse de parler de mon père_, lui répondit-il sèchement. _Lui, il aurait abandonné l'opération. Il aurait préféré laisser filer ce terroriste plus tôt que d'abattre un gamin._

- _Allons, Kakashi! C'était un accident!,_ tenta de réconforter Ushi. _De plus, tu viens de mettre fin aux activités criminelles de ce mafieux de Gatô, enchaîna Baku, et tu as éliminé Zabuza Momochi, le terroriste le plus recherché de Kiri. Il a tué Kumade Toriichi, un de nos meilleurs agents, lors d'une opération il y a six ans. »_

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne les écoutait plus et continuait à rassembler ses affaires dans sa boîte. Puis, son regard se posa sur le cadre qu'il avait rangé des années auparavant dans ce tiroir suite à une dispute. Sur la photo, on le voyait enfant en compagnie de deux amis ainsi que du célèbre « Éclair jaune de Konoha ». Son regard devint mélancolique et les douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Son père travaillait pour une importante firme de marketing et devait s'absenter souvent pendant des jours pour des voyages d'affaires. Malgré tout, Sakumo Hatake était très présent pour son fils et raconter une histoire au bout de téléphone sur un autre continent était devenu un rituel. Puis, un soir, il ne reçu aucune nouvelle de son père. Sa mère s'inquiéta et contacta le bureau puisqu'il y avait eu une fusillade et un attentat à la bombe dans la ville où son mari devait séjourner. On la rassura et on lui annonça qu'il serait de retour le lendemain.

Le lendemain, son père rentra avec le visage défait. Sa bonne humeur n'était plus et il ignora complètement son fils. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les bouteilles d'alcool, en saisit une et la vida d'un coup. Kakashi n'avait jamais vu son modèle paternel dans un tel état qu'il préféra rester muet. Sa mère le questionna et eut pour seule réponse qu'il était suspendu pour maladie. Pourtant, aucun symptôme avant-coureur n'avait annoncé cet état dépressif. Il passa le mois entier assit dans son fauteuil à boire sans manger et ni se laver perdu dans ses pensées. Sa mère tenta à plusieurs reprises d'établir un contact mais elle se heurta à un mur à chaque fois.

Puis, un matin, son père se leva d'un coup, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. La mère et le fils qui déjeunaient à la table se regardèrent et en déduisirent que l'homme de la maison était enfin sorti de sa catatonie. Un sourire de soulagement réapparut sur leur visage. L'homme en peignoir sortit de la salle de bain et pénétra dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Son épouse se leva pour préparer les couverts afin qu'il se joigne à eux.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit dans la maison. Le gamin de cinq ans à peine se figea sur sa chaise. Les couverts glissèrent des mains de sa mère et l'assiette de verre se brisa au contact du sol. La femme en état de panique se précipita dans la chambre. Sur le sol souillé de sang gisait le corps inerte de son mari atteint d'un projectile à la tête. Dans sa main droite se tenait l'arme ayant mis fin à ses jours. « Pourquoi nous as-tu fais ça? » lui lança-t-elle dans un cri de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol. Les larmes de colère et d'incompréhension ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Par la suite, la famille Hatake apprit que Sakumo était un agent secret des Forces Spéciales et que son travail en marketing n'était qu'une couverture. Durant la dernière mission, il aurait épargné un terroriste qui tenait un agent en otage et qui aurait déclanché l'explosion qui fit des centaines de morts. Ayant été blâmé responsable de cette catastrophe, Sakumo avait décidé de se suicider ne pouvant vivre avec cette douleur.

Suite à cet événement, Kakashi devint un être froid et obéissant à l'excès. Il était l'élève modèle rêvé des enseignants et premier de classe. Il était aussi l'idole des filles de sa classe et il avait tout pour plaire. Habituellement, ses titres revenaient aux représentants de la famille Uchiwa. Ils étaient riches, beaux, bien éduqués, doués et très intelligents. Leurs principaux défauts étaient leur ego démesuré, leur absence de sens de l'humour et leur attitude glaciale.

Cependant, l'année de la naissance de Kakashi, une erreur s'était produite dans la constitution habituelle du parfait Uchiwa car était né Obito surnommé le raté. Il était dernier de classe, maladroit, farceur, belliqueux et portait d'affreuses lunettes qui n'amélioraient pas son look. Cependant, il réussissait à avoir un certain succès auprès des filles grâce à son attitude fière et au charme reconnu des Uchiwa. Il avait également une certaine popularité auprès des garçons car il était un ami loyal et ces farces étaient très appréciées.

Après le décès de son époux, la mère de Kakashi eut l'idée d'inscrire son fils dans une équipe de soccer afin qu'il s'identifie à une autre figure masculine et qu'il se fasse des amis. Cette année-là, l'entraîneur de l'équipe était un étudiant dans la vingtaine. Ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus et à la tignasse blonde faisait partie de l'équipe universitaire de soccer et on racontait qu'il avait le potentiel de faire l'une équipe professionnelle.

Parmi les rejetons inscrits dans l'équipe se trouvait le fameux Obito Uchiwa. Ce dernier vantait les exploits de ses prédécesseurs auprès du fils du maire Sarutobi et d'une fillette aux cheveux châtains, la seule fille de l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, un gamin aux gros sourcils défia le rejeton des Hatake pour bloquer son tir. Ce dernier n'avait aucun intérêt et laissa passer la balle qui heurta en plein visage le pauvre Uchiwa.

Malgré une première rencontre quelque peu frappante, l'héritier des Uchiwa fit des excuses auprès du gamin à la chevelure blanche pour s'être emporté. Un lien fut créé entre les deux garçons et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié. Puis, afin de conserver ce souvenir en mémoire, une photo du duo en compagnie de leur coéquipière ainsi que de leur entraîneur fut immortalisée.

C'était cette photo qu'il était en train de regarder. Mais, le vouvoiement caractéristique de Tenzô Yamato le ramena dans la réalité.

« _Que comptez-vous faire maintenant?_, questionna le cadet.

- _J'ai l'intention d'enseigner la littérature au lycée de Konoha_, leur annonça-t-il. _Le conseil administratif du lycée m'a accordé le poste de Mizuki Touji._

Le groupe se mit à rire à l'exception de Yamato. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de respect pour son mentor et il savait que son aîné ne prenait pas de décision à la légère. En effet, Kakashi avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis sa dernière mission. De plus, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le jeune Naruto qui avait été témoin de la scène l'avait ébranlé.

« _Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça_, s'excusa-t-il. _Tu vas devoir garder le secret sur mon identité et tu devras oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Sinon tu t'exposes à …_

- _Oublier ce qui s'est passé, le coupa le blond, c'est facile pour vous. Vous ne saviez rien de lui. Vous ignorez qui il était. Il s'appelait Haku. Il vivait dans un village dans les montagnes près de Kiri. Il était heureux. Puis, un jour, son père découvrit qu'il était gai et le jeta à la rue. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider et il dut se résoudre à mendier et à se prostituer pour survivre. La seule personne qui lui a tendu la main était Zabuza. Merde, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un criminel mais, bon sang, c'était la seule personne qui comptait pour Haku. Il n'allait pas vous laisser le tuer sans rien faire. Vous êtes tous pareils, vous vous promener avec vos armes et prétendez régler les problèmes de ce monde. Les véritables héros sont comme Iruka Umino. Si ce prof n'avait pas cru en moi, je serai sûrement en train de fonder mon propre gang de rue et de vous faire la vie dure. En plus, vous avez osé vous faire passer pour un prof. Vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous. Sasuke est blessé par votre faute. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne révèlerai pas votre petit secret._ »

Puis, le jeune lycéen lui tourna le dos et entra dans la chambre où son ami était hospitalisé. Kakashi demeura dans le corridor et se remit en question. Et si Naruto avait raison. En effet, il était inutile d'arrêter ces dangereux criminels si la génération suivante prenait la relève. Ces brigands sélectionnaient toujours des adolescents ayant eu une enfance difficile ou en mal de vivre. Et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour prévenir cela.

La solution lui apparut soudainement en pensant à son entraîneur Minato Namikaze. En effet, depuis que sa figure paternelle avait rendue l'âme, Kakashi avait pris le jeune homme comme modèle. Il était toujours présent pour l'écouter à la fin des matchs et lui donnait de bons conseils. Même lorsqu'il était devenu le célèbre « Éclair jaune », le gamin pouvait compter sur lui en cas de problème.

Durant son infiltration dans l'équipe des professeurs du lycée à titre de remplaçant, l'agent des Forces Spéciales avait repéré deux cas problèmes parmi les élèves. Le premier étant Naruto Uzumaki transféré du lycée de Domino. Ce vaurien cherchait la bagarre avec tout le monde. Si tous les professeurs le réprimandaient constamment, Kakashi se contentait de le féliciter de ses victoires au grand damne de l'équipe enseignante. Puis, après quelques semaines, le trouble-fête se calma sans aucune raison apparente. Puis, un jour, alors qu'ils se croisaient dans un corridor de l'école, le blond lui lança « Merci de m'avoir laisser prendre ma place ». L'enseignant se contenta de lui sourire sous son masque d'hôpital.

Pour les autres professeurs, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait rien d'un garçon en difficulté. Il était premier de classe, populaire et discret. Pour Kakashi, il était une bombe à retardement. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur le survivant du massacre des Uchiwa, il avait l'impression de se revoir enfant. La souffrance que cachait l'adolescent, il la connaissait bien. Par contre, il avait eu de la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Cependant, il se doutait bien que le garçon n'ait eu ce genre de support vu sa préférence pour l'isolement. C'était pour empêcher Sasuke de sombrer dans la solitude qu'il avait accepté la proposition d'Iruka.

« _Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos nouvelles fonctions_, lui adressa Yuugao Uzuki en lui serrant la main. _Vous êtes toujours invité à mon mariage._

Kakashi remercia ses collègues et partit avec sa boîte sous le bras. Il sentit le regard de Denzô peser sur lui lorsqu'il passa la porte. Mais, il continua son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, il fut accueilli par sa meute de chiens. Après les avoir nourris, il commença à défaire sa boîte. Il chercha longuement dans la pièce où apposer le petit cadre oublié lorsqu'il fut déranger par un visiteur indésirable.

« _Tiens! Quelle surprise, lança-t-il sur un ton ironique._

- _Tu n'as pas oublié notre soirée de soccer, lui rappela la tornade qui venait de pénétrer chez lui. J'ai apporté la bière. Je la mets au frigo._

- _Fais comme chez toi_, ironisa-t-il en regardant l'intrus se mettre à son aise et s'installer sur sa causeuse.

- _Tiens attrape_, avertit l'homme avec la coupe au bol en lui lançant une canette de bière. _Ce soir, le défi est celui qui tient mieux l'alcool. Les règles sont simples. On boit chacun six bières et celui qui parvient à donner le bon score demain matin remporte le défi._

- _Gaï! C'est des trucs d'étudiant ces conneries_, soupira l'homme dans la trentaine.

- _Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la fougue de ta jeunesse!!_, s'écria son rival.

Kakashi soupira et s'installa auprès de son dynamique copain. Il déposa le cadre sur la table devant la causeuse et ouvrit sa bière. Il prit quelques gorgées et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« _C'est bien Obito sur cette photo_, demanda Gaï d'une voix grave alors que Kakashi répondit avec un silence. _C'est cette fameuse journée où je lui ai balancé ce ballon en pleine poire parce que tu avais ignoré mon défi. Il t'avait fait payé cher ta nonchalance. Minato avait eu peine à le maîtriser._

- _Ça fait déjà vingt-cinq ans, ça ne nous rajeunit pas. On commence à être vieux._

- _C'est vrai, tu commences à avoir des cheveux blancs_, lui lança-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Kakashi le regardait l'air découragé. Ce bouffon pouvait être insupportable à l'occasion mais il avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

- _Bon, on le commence ce défi_, demanda l'homme à la chevelure blanche.

- _Quand tu es prêt Papi!_


	3. Chapitre 2 : La convocation

Chapitre 2 : La convocation

« _Ouvrez vos livres à la page 63_, leur demanda le professeur de littérature en pénétrant dans la pièce. _Tobio, tu lis le chapitre à voix haute_.

- _Pourquoi moi?_, protesta le brun.

- _Parce que tu lances des morceaux de papier mâché depuis le début du cours_.

- _Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver_, rouspéta-t-il.

En effet, la ponctualité n'appartenait pas à la liste des qualités de Kakashi Hatake. Il était arrivé avec dix minutes de retard dans la classe. Aujourd'hui, l'excuse du jour était la gueule de bois au lever ce matin. Heureusement, il n'avait pas croisé son surexcité de rival qui l'aurait harcelé pour connaître le résultat de la partie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil et constata que Sasuke Uchiwa était encore absent. Puis, il croisa le regard noir de Naruto et il en déduisit qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec ce dernier.

« _M. Hatake_, interrompit Iwashi Tatami, _vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur_.

- _Poursuivez la lecture en silence_, ordonna-t-il à sa classe.

- _On demande également Naruto Uzumaki_, ajouta le surveillant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'étudiant qui se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, une effervescence de questions et de rumeurs brisa le silence de la classe.

« _Enfin, ce connard de prof vient de se faire pincer pour ses retards répétés_, s'exclama Tobio.

- _Je pense qu'ils ont enfin décidé de renvoyer ce minable de Naruto_, chuchota Ami à ses copines Fuki et Kasumi.

- _Sakura, tu crois que c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé sur l'île d'Awaji _(1), questionna Ino.

- _Peut-être_, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses préoccupée par l'absence de Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait été poignardé près d'une taverne lors de la visite du célèbre pont. Sakura avait trouvé son corps gisant dans la ruelle et s'était effondrée en larmes sur son torse. Lorsque l'Uchiwa revint à lui, il suggéra fortement d'appeler des secours et Sakura réalisa son manque d'initiative. Heureusement, la blessure n'était pas profonde et quelques points suffire pour le soigner.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur de littérature et son élève patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Voyant que Naruto le dévisageait, Kakashi fit le premier pas.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas?_, demanda-t-il innocemment.

- _Ne vous moquez pas de moi_, s'écria le jeune blond. _Votre mission est terminée, alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici?_

-_Eh bien, disons que j'enseigne à temps plein maintenant_.

- _Vous … vous n'êtes plus…_

- _Effectivement, j'ai démissionné. À présent, je suis un professeur de littérature._

- _Mais, pourquoi…il devait être excitant ce job._

- _En effet, mais je commençais en m'en lasser. De plus, dans quelques années, j'aurais été forcé d'arrêter le Souban _(2) _qui contrôlerait tout le Japon et cette idée ne m'enchante guère puisqu'il s'agirait d'un certain blond de ma connaissance._

Il regarda l'adolescent et ce dernier détourna son regard pour fixer le sol.

« _C'est quoi cette ambition, Naruto_?

- _Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu, alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre._

Alors que Kakashi allait répliquer, une silhouette familière vint s'asseoir en face d'eux. Le jeune homme était accompagnée par une vieille dame à la chevelure excentrique et avait le nez rougit par l'abus d'une quelconque liqueur.

« _Ça alors, elle est déjà bourrée la bonne femme et il n'est même pas neuf heures_, s'écria Naruto.

- _Tais-toi, Naruto! Ne parle pas comme ça de ma grand-mère_.

Kakashi fut étonné car il croyait que les seuls survivants du massacre des Uchiwa étaient son auteur ainsi que son petit frère. Peut-être un oubli de la part d'Itachi, bien que la famille Uchiwa n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette femme, vestige d'un passé peu glorieux. Obito la surnommait la folle aux chats vu l'incroyable quantité de félins qui vivait sous son toit. Elle tenait un petit bazar et, selon les dires d'Asuma, elle vendait une excellente herbe à chat.

« _C'est… c'est ta grand-mère!!,_ sursauta Naruto. _Mais, elle est vraiment moche! Ce n'est pas d'elle que tu tiens ton joli minois._ »

Le sang du jeune du jeune Uchiwa se mit à bouillir, mais, il fut interrompu avant qu'il ne puisse corriger l'insolence de son compagnon de classe.

« _Tiens, un Yakuza _(3), s'étonna la vieille dame en scrutant la tenue du jeune blond. _Je croyais que cette école était prestigieuse. On y admet maintenant des minables_.

- _Comment m'as-tu appelé, vieille sardine?_

- _Naruto, calme-toi!,_ ordonna le professeur en maîtrisant le jeune blond en furie. _Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici puisque tu étais absent ce matin, Sasuke?_

- _Votre idée d'appendicectomie n'a pas marché_, lui répondit-il. _Vous auriez dû mettre Sakura au parfum_.

En effet, la journée précédente, le jeune Uchiwa recevait son congé de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il attendait que sa grand-mère vienne le chercher, sa plus fervente admiratrice vint lui rendre visite en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Pendant que les deux jeunes filles se disputaient à savoir laquelle lui avait apporté la plus belle fleur, sa grand-mère pénétra dans la chambre et surprit la conversation qui s'était dégradée entre les deux adolescentes sous le regard las de son petit-fils. Ce dernier entraîna son aïeule par le bras, mais se figea suite aux propos vantards de sa camarade aux cheveux roses.

« _Sasuke est à moi puisque, sans moi, il serait mort poignardé dans cette ruelle de Kobe _(4). _Tu peux y renoncer, Ino la truie!!_

- _La ferme Sakura_, lui intervint le beau ténébreux alors que les deux groupies se turent. _Pour qui te prends-tu? Et toi, Ino, pendant combien de temps comptes-tu lui cacher la vérité?_

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire, Sasuke?,_ questionna la vieille dame.

- _Je fréquente Ino depuis un mois environ et…_

- _Ne changes pas le sujet, garnement_, le coupa-elle en fixant son regard. _Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle…_

- _Espèce de sale garce!,_ lança Sakura en giflant la pauvre blonde qui se couvrir la joue. _Pourquoi nous as-tu fais ça?_

- _Je…je suis désolée Sakura_, tenta d'expliquer la rivale les yeux pleins de larmes, _je…je voulais juste préserver notre amitié. J'ai appris plus tard tes sentiments pour Sasuke. Je te jure que …_

- _Une véritable amie ne m'aurait jamais caché ça_, interrompu la jeune fille aux yeux verts. _Je ne te considère plus comme telle_.

Puis, elle quitta la chambre et laissa sa copine secouée par ses paroles. Elles étaient amies depuis le collège. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle tirer un trait sur leur amitié? À l'époque, Sakura était une adolescente timide, solitaire et complexée. Son grand front attisait les railleries d'Ami et ses copines. Puis, un jour, la jolie blonde surpris la jeune fille en pleurs dans les toilettes du collège. Elle la réconforta et lui enseigna à avoir plus confiance en elle. Ce fut le début de leur amitié même si Sakura pensait que la belle pouvait se servir d'elle comme faire-valoir. Ino donnait l'impression d'être une fille superficielle mais elle lui prouva le contraire lorsqu'elle prit sa défense face aux insultes de ses compagnes de classe. Ino était une jeune fille fière, altruiste et sincère. Elle débordait de confiance en elle et possédait une grande force de caractère que Sakura désirait obtenir. Mais, le bourgeon qu'était Sakura finit par s'épanouir et Ino remarqua que son amie avait une meilleure estime d'elle-même. Elle en était fière et triste puisque son amie avait grandi et était devenue son égale.

Elle jeta un œil au surveillant qui semblait absorbé par le livre de Kakashi et rédigea une brève missive à Sakura afin de lui donner rendez-vous à la cafétéria afin de s'expliquer. Elle réveilla Shikamaru qui dormait derrière son livre et lui chuchota de transmettre le message à sa camarade. Cette dernière lut le message et jeta un regard à la blonde. Puis, elle replongea dans sa lecture. Ino espérait que Sakura se présenterait au point de rencontre car cette dernière avait ignoré tous ses appels dans la soirée. Elle avait également tenté de rejoindre son ami de cœur, mais il ne pouvait prendre les appels étant consigné à sa chambre. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir détruit sa relation avec Sakura. Elle ignorait que son amoureux pouvait être aussi acerbe avec autrui. C'était une facette qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et elle ignorait si elle pourrait lui pardonner.

De son côté, Sasuke avait plus urgent à se préoccuper. Sa grand-mère voulait absolument connaître la vérité et menaçait de le retirer du pensionnat. L'idée de retourner vivre chez son aïeule ne l'enchantait guère. Elle le sermonnait constamment pour son désir de vengeance et elle excusait son frère d'avoir assassiner toute la famille sous l'effet d'une psychose. Si Itachi était atteint d'une maladie mentale, le cadet de la famille soupçonnait fortement sa grand-mère de lui avoir transmis le gène.

« _Tu crois que Kakashi va avoir des ennuis_, lui demanda Naruto en jetant un œil vers le bureau du proviseur. _C'est quand même lui qui a déclaré que tu avais fait une crise d'appendicite_.

- _Je me fiche du prof_, trancha-t-il. _Ma grand-mère cherche seulement une excuse pour que je retourne vivre dans sa ville de paumés. Elle ne supporte pas le fait de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur moi car elle délire que j'ai le profil d'un tueur en série._

- _Profil d'un tueur en série_, ricana le blond, _tu t'es fait poignardé par une tapette_!

- _Espèce d'imbécile!,_ répliqua le brun, _Je te rappelle que s'est toi qui l'a dragué!_

- _C'était pas de ma faute, il avait l'air d'une fille!_, tenta de se défendre le jeune homme rouge de honte.

- _De toute façon, après le baiser que tu m'as donné à ta première journée au lycée, je ne serais pas étonné que tu sois gai_, nargua-t-il.

- _Quoi?,_ s'écria le blond insulté. _Tu es bien le seul de nous deux qui qualifie cet incident de baiser. Ça doit t'avoir fait de l'effet puisque tu en parles encore. Je te rappelle que j'ai promis d'éclater ta jolie gueule lorsque j'obtiendrai mon diplôme._

- _Si jamais tu y parviens_, ricana l'Uchiwa.

- _Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça ici et maintenant_, menaça-t-il en agrippant le col de la chemise de son adversaire.

- _Vous ne règlerez rien ici_, gronda l'homme aux cheveux blancs tandis que les deux jeunes adultes relâchèrent leur étreinte. _Sasuke, je t'invite à venir prendre connaissance de la décision qui a été prise en consensus avec le proviseur et ta chère grand-mère._

Sasuke s'introduisit dans le cabinet et s'assit à côté de sa grand-mère. Face à lui se trouvait Hiruzen Sarutobi qui s'était exceptionnellement libéré de ses fonctions de maire pour la journée. En effet, l'administration de la ville de Konoha était une activité à temps plein et le pauvre proviseur ne pouvait plus s'occuper du lycée. C'est pourquoi il avait délégué cette tâche à un assistant nommé Iruka Umino. Ce dernier gérait les admissions ainsi que la formation des classes. De plus, il avait récemment engagé Kakashi Hatake comme professeur pour remplacer Mizuki Touji qui faisait le trafic de drogues dans le lycée. Ce dernier s'était fait prendre alors qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser Naruto Uzumaki comme dealer.

Le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration et commença à expliquer les détails de l'entente. Afin de continuer à fréquenter le lycée, Sasuke devait se rapporter à chaque soir à un tuteur choisi par l'établissement qui agirait comme intermédiaire entre le garçon et sa grand-mère. Cette dernière s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son petit-fils qui lui donnait rarement des nouvelles. Cette mesure lui permettrait d'être rassurée. Par contre, le concerné ne semblait pas emballer par la proposition mais fut obligé d'acquiescer. Pour ce faire, Kakashi s'était porté volontaire pour assumer le rôle d'entremetteur.

La rencontre se termina et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Naruto, qui patientait devant le bureau, questionna Sasuke du regard mais fut interpellé par Iruka qui l'invita à entrer. Le blond s'affala sur le fauteuil en soupirant.

__________________________________________

(1) Île située dans la préfecture de Tokushima au Japon reliée par le Pont Naruto à l'île Shikoku.

(2) L'équivalent japonais du parrain dans la mafia sicilienne.

(3) Les yakuzas sont les membres d'un groupe du crime organisé au Japon, ou par extension n'importe quel voyou japonais.

(4) Ville de l'île Awaji situé près du Détroit Naruto où se trouve le pont du même nom.

N.B. Pour facliter votre lecture, je recommende de visionner le vidéo "Konoha Gakuen Den" sur le site de youtube. Je m'en suis beaucoup inspirée.


	4. Chapitre 3: L'admission

Chapitre 3 : L'admission

« _S'il vous plaît_, supplia le jeune blond, _n'importe qui sauf lui!_

- _Ebisu est un excellent pédagogue_, argumenta le vieux proviseur. _Son enseignement te permettra de rattraper ton retard et de renforcir tes connaissances de base. Tes notes sont nettement sous la moyenne et tu cumules les échecs dans plusieurs matières. Nos règlements sont très stricts et la réussite des cours est un préalable pour poursuivre tes études dans notre école. Habituellement, nous accueillons seulement l'élite académique dans notre enceinte. Si Iruka a accepté de t'admettre malgré tes multiples renvois des différentes écoles de la région, c'est à cause de ta grande détermination. Il est rare de voir un jeune retenter l'examen d'admission après deux échecs. J'aimerais que tu fasses honneur à la décision de ton tuteur et que tu t'appliques dans ces cours de rattrapage._

- _Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix_, abdiqua le pauvre garçon.

- _Naruto, ne le prends pas mal_, réconforta Iruka. _Nous faisons cela que pour ton bien. De plus, tu as le potentiel pour être un des meilleurs élèves de cette école. Il te faut seulement une mise à jour._

- _Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence?_, demanda l'étudiant.

Cette idée n'enchantait pas le beau blond. Ebisu lui avait démontré son antipathie à plusieurs reprises lors des cours de physique. Il ignorait d'où venait ce mépris dans le regard de son enseignant. Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi tout le monde le méprisait.

Naruto était un orphelin depuis sa naissance. Sa mère avait succombé à l'accouchement et, le père étant inconnu, il fut placé dans un orphelinat de Konoha. Il y vécut toute son enfance dans la solitude. Aucune famille d'adoption ne voulut de lui comme fils pour une raison inconnue. Ce petit blondinet aux yeux bleus n'avait pourtant rien de repoussant physiquement et possédait une santé de fer. Il débordait d'énergie et abhorrait toujours son grand sourire même si, au fond de lui, la froideur des gens qui le dévisageait le faisait terriblement souffrir. Par la suite, les autorités tentèrent de le placer dans des familles d'accueil mais il y fut rejeté à chaque fois. Parmi les excuses, on disait qu'il était hyperactif, trop exubérant, désobéissant et obstiné. Ces mêmes excuses se répétaient pour les revois des écoles élémentaires. Personne ne décelait que ce comportement n'était qu'une façon pour Naruto d'attirer l'attention. Ce malheureux garçon ne demandait que son existence soit reconnue par ses pairs. Puis, les simples bêtises de gamins évoluèrent vers des actes plus délinquants. Il fut condamné à vivre dans un centre d'accueil pour jeunes en difficulté durant son collège. Il y rencontra un garçon aux cheveux d'ébène qui semblait partager la même souffrance que lui. Par contre, il n'eut pas la chance d'échanger avec lui car le jeune adolescent fut relocalisé chez des proches.

Au collège, il fit la connaissance d'un professeur nommé Iruka Umino. Ce dernier était très sévère avec le jeune blond sans aucune raison apparente. Puis, un jour, Naruto en découvrit l'explication; Iruka était comme lui et le comprenait. Ils avaient sensiblement le même vécu. Les parents du jeune homme étaient décédés dans un attentat à la bombe alors qu'il avait atteint la puberté. Par la suite, il vécut dans un centre d'accueil en attendant qu'on lui trouve un autre foyer. À l'école, il faisait constamment le pitre pour attirer le regard des autres sur lui. C'est ainsi que le regard de Hiruzen Sarutobi se posa sur lui. Ce dernier lui apporta le réconfort paternel dont il avait besoin et devint son tuteur.

C'est pourquoi Iruka fit de même pour Naruto et devint son tuteur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'adolescent avait un chez lui. Désormais, il avait Iruka, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Puis, son tuteur se vit offrir un poste d'assistant au lycée de Konoha. Le jeune homme encouragea son protégé à obtenir de bonnes notes afin d'accéder un jour à cette prestigieuse école. Puisque son responsable croyait en son potentiel, le jeune blond étudia sans relâche. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il échoua à deux reprises l'examen d'admission.

Lors de sa troisième tentative, ce fut Iruka en personne qui rejeta sa candidature. Ce dernier avait le cœur brisé car il avait vu les progrès faits par Naruto. L'adolescent avait réussi l'examen mais un des règlements spécifiait que les candidats ne devaient pas posséder de casier judiciaire. Ayant fait des graffitis sur des monuments historiques quelques années auparavant, le garçon au regard azur ne pouvait être admis dans cette école réputée.

Naruto fut anéanti par cette nouvelle. Il se sentait trahi par son tuteur. Il devrait se contenter du lycée de Domino, une école de seconde classe. Il avait tant rêvé de fréquenter celui de Konoha. Puis, il croisa la route d'un des examinateurs qui essaya de le réconforter. Il était professeur et essaierait de convaincre le conseil étudiant de l'intégrer à l'école en échange d'une petite faveur. L'adolescent, fou de joie, obéit et se précipita au point de rendez-vous. Il prit le sac et vint le porter dans le vestiaire des garçons du gymnase le soir venu. Mais, il fut surpris par Iruka qui l'avait suivi, intrigué, depuis son entrée dans l'établissement.

« _L'école est fermée. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici_, le sermonna-t-il. _Qu'est que tu fabriques?_

- _Je suis juste venu rendre un service_, répondit-il en souriant fièrement.

- _Et que contient ce sac_, l'interrogea-t-il.

- _Euh…j'en sais rien_, marmonna le blond tandis qu'il en vérifiait le contenu.

- _Bon sang, Naruto, ce sac est rempli de drogues et de médicaments!_

- _Quoi? Je vous jure que j'en savais rien…c'est…c'est Mizuki_…, bégaya l'adolescent.

Iruka se rua vers son protégé et le poussa sur le sol. Un coup de feu retentit et atteint le jeune homme à l'épaule. Ce dernier s'écroula contre les cases.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?,_ s'écria le jeune blond paniqué.

- _Naruto! Vite caches-toi_, ordonna fermement le blessé.

Naruto se faufila à travers les cases et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Appuyant son oreille contre la porte, il entendit les pas du tireur résonnés dans la pièce.

« _Mizuki!_, s'exclama Iruka en étouffant un cri de douleur.

- _Mon cher Iruka, pourquoi nous as-tu fais ça? Tu es conscient qu'à présent, je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami en vie. Dis-moi où se trouve la marchandise ainsi que cet idiot d'Uzumaki._

- _Tu peux aller te faire foutre, je ne te dirai rien._

- _Allons, Iruka! Je vais tuer cet Uzumaki comme celui qui a tué tes parents. Tu devrais t'en réjouir._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

- _Avoue-le, tu détestes ce garçon,_ lui lança-t-il. _Dis, Naruto! Veux-tu connaître la vérité?_

- _Naruto, ne l'écoutes pas!_

- _Il y a seize ans, un groupe du crime organisé tenta de s'établir à Konoha_, raconta-t-il en étudiant chaque rangée du vestiaire avec son pistolet. _Elle s'appelait Uzumaki en l'honneur de son fondateur Kyubi Uzumaki. Le jeune maire de l'époque, Minato Namikaze, mit en place une politique visant à limiter les activités du groupe criminel. Le vieux Kyubi n'apprécia pas et décida d'éliminer le gêneur. Il fit installer une bombe dans le stade où une œuvre de bienfaisance se tenait. Le maire s'y présenta et mourut ainsi que plusieurs innocents dont les parents d'Iruka. Maintenant, je te laisse deviner pourquoi personne ne veut de toi._

Naruto était sidéré. La raison pour laquelle il était tant détesté, était qu'il avait hérité du nom de sa mère. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il sentait la rage l'envahir et l'idée de se venger commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit. C'était injuste et cruel.

« _Naruto, écoute-moi!,_ lui cria Iruka. _Tu es quelqu'un de bien. On se fiche de ton nom ou de tes origines. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon loyal, dévoué et attentionné. Et, je veux que tu saches que je crois en toi, Naruto._

- _J'avais prévu t'éliminer en dernier_, menaça Mizuki, _mais j'ai changé d'idée. Mieux vaut en finir tout de suite._

Il se dirigea vers le blessé et le pointa de son arme. Alors qu'Iruka croyait sa dernière heure venir, un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit. Les deux hommes regardèrent en direction de la toilette. Un deuxième bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre. Puis, ce manège se répéta à quelques reprises.

« _Naruto, espèce d'imbécile_, lui cria Iruka, _tu pourrais être plus discret!_

- _Quand un animal est terrorisé, il ne contrôle plus ses sphincters, n'est-ce pas Iruka?,_ ricana Mizuki. _Allez Naruto! Tu es grillé, sors de ta cachette!_

Naruto sortit de son antre et se dressa devant son ennemi. Il ne tremblait pas et le défiait de son regard.

« _Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole!_, lui dit le jeune blond en lui lançant le sac à ses pieds. _Et, maintenant, je promets que je vais t'éclater la tronche._

- _Naruto, ne reste pas là!,_ tenta de raisonner Iruka. _Sauves-toi vite!_

- _Ton petit protégé n'est qu'un idiot!,_ se moqua Mizuki en saisissant le sac qu'il se surprit à soulever sans effort.

- _Alors, tu crois encore que j'ai chié mes tripes, sale con!,_ le nargua le garçon alors que Mizuki vérifia le contenu du sac.

- _Petit enculé! T'as balancé la dope dans les chiottes! Je vais te tuer._

Fou de rage, Mizuki fit feu sur Naruto qui esquiva et se cacha dans les douches. Son assaillant se lança à sa poursuite et commença à vérifier le contenu de chaque douche. Naruto décrocha la barre du rideau de douche et le bruit attira son poursuivant vers lui. Lorsque celui-ci arriva face à lui, l'adolescent lui lança le rideau au visage ce qui couvrit la vue. Profitant de ce moment, Naruto frappa à l'aide de la barre le bras armé de son ennemi qui fit tomber son pistolet sur le sol. Alors que son adversaire se libérait du rideau, le jeune blond lui envoya quelques crochets et termina avec un direct un plein visage qui le neutralisa. Il prit le pistolet et alla rejoindre son tuteur. Ce dernier le remercia tandis que l'adolescent lui souriait fièrement.

Mizuki fut arrêté par les autorités et fut condamné à cinq ans de prison pour trafic de drogues chez des mineurs et tentative de meurtre. Naruto, quant à lui, débuta ses cours au lycée de Domino et fut renvoyé trois semaines plus tard après que tous les Yakuzas de la ville soient venu le défier suite à son histoire avec Mizuki. Iruka, de son côté, se remit de sa blessure et retourna rapidement au travail. Il fit une requête au proviseur que ce dernier ne put refuser.

Ce soir-là, Iruka avait invité son protégé dans son restaurant préféré pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le jeune blond était tellement surexcité qu'il avait fait fuir la clientèle. Les portes de lycée de Konoha s'ouvraient enfin et Naruto fit la promesse d'y obtenir son diplôme. Pour ce faire, il devait endurer Ebisu pour quelques temps afin d'atteindre son objectif.

« _Les cours de rattrapage auront lieu le soir à la bibliothèque_, expliqua Ebisu. _On débute ce soir à 19h00 et j'apprécierais que tu sois à l'heure._

- _Ça va, ça va…, quel emmerdeur_, pensa Naruto tandis que la cloche annonçait la fin du cours. _J'ai complètement raté le cours de littérature._

Pendant ce temps, dans la classe de littérature, les élèves rassemblaient leurs livres.

« _Au prochain cours, nous analyserons l'influence de la mythologie chinoise sur les récits épiques de la période du Shogun_, annonça Kakashi. _Et, congé de travaux cette semaine, si vous me dites le pointage du match de soccer d'hier soir._

- _Trois à deux pour le Brésil_, s'écria Tobio.


	5. Chapitre 4: L'inscription

Chapitre 4 : L'inscription

« _Trois à deux pour le Brésil_, répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- _Kakashi, tu es incroyable_!, complimenta l'homme à la coupe au bol.

- _Alors, veux-tu remettre ça ce soir_.

- _Malheureusement, j'ai un rendez-vous galant ce soir_.

- _Petit cachottier, va!_, taquina Kakashi. _Je la connais?_

- _Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, j'ignore même son nom. On s'est rencontré sur un site de rencontre anonyme. Tu sais que je suis très célèbre et je voulais que cette femme m'aime pour ma personnalité._

- _Qui te dis que c'est une femme? Ça pourrait être un homme?_

- _Tu…tu crois que je me serais fait berné?_

- _Et, si c'est une femme, elle peut être si laide qu'elle a intérêt à fréquenter un site anonyme._

- _Je n'avais pas songé à cette éventualité, mais elle semble si charmante. Tu crois que je devrais annuler le souper_, se questionna Gaï.

- _Calme-toi,_ rassura Kakashi qui s'amusait à inquiéter son ami. _L'astuce est la suivante : tu envoies ton meilleur pote en éclaireur et lui t'informe si elle en vaut le coup._

- _Excellente idée!,_ acquiesça l'entraîneur en chef.

Alors que Gaï informait Kakashi sur le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses passa devant le local des enseignants pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Dans la salle se trouvaient quelques lycéens chétifs qui s'affrontaient à un jeu de cartes. L'adolescente passa outre et rejoint la jolie blonde qui patientait dans le fond de la pièce.

« _Je n'ai plus rien à te dire_, lui lança la fille aux yeux verts.

- _Sakura, tu ne vas pas rompre notre amitié pour un garçon. C'est immature et …_

- _Tiens, tu peux le reprendre_, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un ruban rouge, symbole de leur amitié.

- _Gardes-le, je t'en avais fait cadeau_, lâcha la blonde aux yeux bleus. _Donc, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'empêcher d'y renoncer._

- _Tu m'as trahie_, accusa-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Tu ignores à quel point j'aime Sasuke._

- _Tu ne sais rien de Sasuke, tu aimes l'idée que tu te fais de lui._

- _Parce que tu penses le comprendre mieux que quiconque, parce que ton père est psychiatre, tu crois que tu …_

- _Mon père est peut-être psychiatre_, s'emporta Ino, _mais je n'ai pas eu de mère pour m'apprendre les choses importantes de la vie d'une femme. Toi, tu as une mère qui t'aime et qui s'inquiète pour toi et tu oses te plaindre. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke te déteste, tu ne connais pas la chance que tu as._

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase, que la jeune blonde regrettait déjà ses paroles. Sakura fondit en larmes et se rua hors de la cafétéria. Ino tenta de la rattraper, mais peine perdue. La sonnerie annonça le début du prochain cours et la belle blonde alla chercher son sac de sport pour le cours d'éducation physique. Sur le chemin du gymnase, elle croisa Shikamaru. Ce dernier la questionna sur son entretien avec Sakura et devina par le silence de son amie que la rencontre s'était mal déroulée. Il la réconforta en l'invitant à joindre à lui pour dîner. Puis, il rejoint ses compagnons dans le vestiaire.

Pour ce fainéant de première classe, ce cours était la pire galère qu'on pouvait lui imposer. En effet, il ne pouvait pas profiter de l'avantage d'être assis sans rien faire offerts par les autres cours plus conventionnels. Habituellement, il profitait de cet atout pour sommeiller sur son pupitre bercé par le babillage de théories qui l'ennuyait à mourir. Bien que ses professeurs lui aient reproché son manque d'intérêt, ces derniers constatèrent que cela n'affectait pas ses résultats scolaires qui étaient supérieurs à la moyenne. Son professeur de mathématiques, Asuma Sarutobi, se pencha sur la question et lui fit passer un test de quotient intellectuel. Le score devait être impressionnant car aucun enseignant ne lui refit de sermons…à l'exception de Gaï Maito.

Évidemment, courir derrière un ballon pour le frapper n'exigeait pas un QI très élevé et le professeur en était le parfait exemple. Cet infatigable énergumène était dans la trentaine et courait les dix tours de piste d'échauffement en compagnie de ses élèves à chaque cours. Ce qui donnait un total de quarante tours par jours à part de l'entraînement qu'il devait s'imposer chez lui. Connaissant le personnage, Gaï devait sûrement continuer de s'entraîner malgré qu'il se soit retiré du sport professionnel suite à une impressionnante carrière internationale.

« _Dans trois semaines, il y aura un tournoi amical de soccer masculin_, annonça l'athlétique professeur à la fin du cours. _Les élèves intéressés doivent s'inscrire pour la phase de sélection qui aura lieu demain matin à cinq heures. Avez-vous des questions?_

- _Cinq heures du matin?,_ s'écria le groupe en reprenant son souffle.

Sa rigueur extrême en avait découragé plus d'un mais, par contre, elle avait pour objectif de sélectionner les vrais battants d'eux-mêmes. Alors que les jeunes exténués retournaient au vestiaire pour se doucher, l'enseignant examina la liste des inscriptions. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y retrouver le nom de Shikamaru Nara.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Il détestait ce sport et s'endormait toujours les dix premières minutes du match télévisé. D'ailleurs, il n'appréciait pas l'activité physique et l'inertie était son objectif ultime à atteindre au grand damne de sa mère. Cette dernière avait des sautes d'humeur à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait allongé confortablement à cogiter au lieu de faire ses corvées. Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles aussi chiantes? Pourquoi essayaient-elle de transformer les hommes de leur vie en prince charmant? Pourquoi les hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre sans elles? Pourquoi nous as-tu fais ça, Dame Nature?

« _Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Shikamaru?,_ gronda la jolie blonde.

- _Bien sûr que si, soupira-t-il ennuyé. De toute façon, c'est ridicule de se disputer pour un garçon._

- _C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Sakura_, enchaîna-t-elle en avalant sa bouchée de salade. _Et là, elle me prend la tête pour…_

Une migraine commençait à prendre place dans la tête du pauvre intellectuel. La résolution des problèmes de sentimentaux de son amie ne faisait pas partie de ses habiletés. Son esprit logique trouvait des solutions à des problèmes de mathématiques complexes mais, dès qu'il était question de sentiments, les ressources lui manquaient. Son amie était la plus douée dans ce domaine mais, puisqu'elle était tellement impliquée dans le conflit, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution.

« _Pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber Sasuke?,_ lâcha-t-il exaspéré en mordant dans son sandwich.

- _T'es complètement malade!,_ s'écria la blonde offusquée. _Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour qu'il me remarque!_

- _Justement, je me souviens de la façon dont tu délectais de cette sucette_, repris l'adolescent en essayant de ne pas rougir, _et, je peux t'assurer que n'importe quel gars aurait aimé être à la place de cette sucrerie. Par contre, Sasuke est resté de glace devant ton manège. J'ignore comment tu as mis le grappin dessus, mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'aime. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais si Sasuke a accepté d'être ton copain, c'est pour mieux se débarrasser de toi._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

- _J'utilise la même technique avec ma mère lorsqu'elle me demande de faire la vaisselle. Je lui dis oui et je fous rien. Au final, elle finit par se lasser d'attendre et c'est elle qui se tape la corvée._

- _Alors c'est pour cela que notre relation n'évolue pas_, constata la jeune fille. _On ne fait que parler et il n'y a rien eu de physique entre nous. Et moi qui croyais qu'il me respectait. C'est évident, il est gai._

- _Quoi…,_ toussa le jeune homme qui s'étouffait avec sa gorgée de jus. _Tu ne crois pas que tu sautes vite aux conclusions. Il vaudrait mieux que tu mettes les choses au clair avec Sasuke avant de dire de telles inepties._

- _Tu as raison, Shikamaru. Je lui parlerai ce soir._

Alors que les jeunes gens finissaient leur repas afin de retourner en cours, une vieille dame poussa la porte de son magasin après un long trajet en autobus. Elle fut accueillie par sa petite-fille qui avait séché les cours afin de tenir la boutique en son absence ainsi que d'un imposant gaillard de 195cm vêtu d'un costume noir sur lequel était brodé un nuage rouge indiquant son appartenance à l'Akatsuki.

« _Grand-mère, un jeune homme désire vous parler en privé_, annonça la jeune fille indiquant l'entrée de leur appartement. _Je l'ai invité à s'asseoir au salon._

- _Dis-moi, Tamaki, tout s'est bien passé en mon absence._

La jeune fille acquiesça en inclinant légèrement la tête et la vieille dame lui fit signe de d'offrir du saké au géant avant de rejoindre son mystérieux visiteur dans le salon. Sur la causeuse, siégeait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine à la chevelure noir corbeau et aux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit.

« _Ma foi, les nouvelles vont vite_, s'exclama l'aïeule aux chats.

- _Comment va Sasuke?,_ questionna le jeune homme en dissimulant son inquiétude.

- _Il va bien, seulement une petite entaille,_ lui répondit-elle en allumant sa pipe. _Pour le reste, il est premier de classe, toutes les filles l'adorent et il a même une copine. C'est un parfait petit Uchiwa, la descendance de la famille est assurée. Ah oui, j'oubliais! Il te hait toujours autant. Quand lui diras-tu la vérité?_

- _Lorsque j'aurai terminé ma mission_, répliqua-t-il sur un ton agacé. _Qui est le responsable?_

- _Un voyou de Kiri en visite au pont Naruto à la solde de Zabuza Momochi,_ souffla-t-elle dans un nuage de fumée. _Si tu avais l'intention de le supprimer, saches qu'il a déjà quitté ce monde._

- _Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Orochimaru_, lâcha le jeune homme.

- _Itachi, que crains-tu de la part de cet homme?,_ interrogea la vieille dame.

- _Le pire_, soupira-t-il. _C'est un monstre sans moralité et d'une cruauté sans nom. Il est un manipulateur sournois qui sait user de la faiblesse de ses victimes. Un véritable serpent._

- _Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Sasuke?,_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à m'avoir._


End file.
